Ella
by a92
Summary: Ella: pronombre personal en tercera persona singular femenino. Aunque para Obi solo significaba una cosa... "mi mundo"


**Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'**

 **Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayuki-hime no me pertenece, esta increíble historia es obra de Sorata Akizuki**

 **Con muchísimo cariño para mi amiga invisible: mutemuia**

* * *

 **Ella**

No sabes nada. Simplemente un día despiertas y ese sentimiento ya te ha atrapado. Decides no hacer caso, pero ya es tarde. Tienes años, son muchos los años que tienes viendo a la damita y a mi señor. Reconoces ese sentimiento de inmediato, pues ya lo has visto en ellos. Jamás imaginé estar en esta situación. Maldita la hora… pero bendita la oportunidad...

Lo noté en aquella misión de hace un mes. Estábamos de excursión en las tierras bajas del reino. No era una misión muy complicada, existía un serio de bate entre los pescadores y comerciantes de la zona. El acuerdo sobre la forma de pago y las tarifas que se tenían estaban siendo violentadas por un cierto sector y eso poco a poco empezó a perjudicar a los demás. La economía de algunos iba en decadencia y ya se habían presentado alborotos y hasta saqueos en algunas bodegas de los comerciantes. Así que enviaron un comunicado al rey para que con su ayuda se solucionara el problema. En este caso, y gracias a la pericia de mi maestro, pudimos llegar antes e investigar un poco antes de revelar nuestras identidades. El tiempo estimado era de tan solo un mes. _Un mes no es nada_ , me dije. Lo que nunca esperé fue que la primera mañana en ese pequeño pueblo la buscaría inconscientemente. No la encontré. Es un hecho. Martillé mi mente para dejar de pensar en ella, y lo único que logré fueron las constantes preguntas de Mitsuhide, Kiki y Zen.

—¡¿Dónde anda tu mente?!

—¡Concéntrate!

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Se te perdió algo, Obi?

Nunca había deseado que un día se acabara tan rápido como aquel. Cuando al fin la noche cubrió el cielo hice lo que muchas veces practiqué: resetear mi mente, cada pensamiento innecesario debía desaparecer, ser removido de mi mente. Ella no podía ser la causante de mi perdida de concentración.

Bien dicen que todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas, y esa noche me di cuenta de la verdad en esas palabras. Mi siempre eficaz método de concentración se fue al traste solo por una persona. Ella. Entre más quería dejar de pensar en ella, mis pensamientos la recordaban más real. Al final de la noche casi podía escuchar su risa y sentir su aroma.

El segundo día no fue mejor. De cuando en cuando era consiente que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo dicho por mi maestro. Entre cabos sueltos podía entender algo de lo que había dicho, pero en cuanto distraía mi mente un miserable segundo, perdía al menos dos minutos de la realidad.

La noche al fin llegó de nuevo. Libremente pude dejar a mi memoria volar hasta ella. Recordar cada detalle de su andar, la forma en la que su pelo ondea con la brisa, como de vez en cuando un mechón cae sobre su bello rostro y su delicada mano lo devuelve a su sitio. No me doy cuenta cuando me duermo, pero el rápido despertar me indica que no fueron muchas las horas, o minutos., de sueño.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas los días, de esta forma llego la primera semana. El pueblo era hermoso, rodeado de una montaña de piños que hacen del sendero de llegada al pueblo un recorrido escoltado de gigantes. Además, un río, bastante frío, por cierto, baña el poblado dividiendo en dos el lugar y resultando la principal fuente de alimento y trabajo para los pobladores.

Ya para este momento mi mente apenas empezaba a recibir la noticia que ella no se encontraba a mi alrededor. Siempre he escuchado que la nostalgia es un sentimiento que te hace querer más a una persona. Desear verla pronto. _¿Cómo le hace Zen para soportar estos días sin la damita?_ O _¿Será por esa razón que su amor es tan grande?_ No lo sé. Pero ella cada vez llena más mi corazón y la necesidad de verla es desesperante. Lo peor de todo es que aún faltan 3 semanas, si la misión se cumple antes de lo previsto podemos ir a casa apenas terminada, pero mi desconcentración de esta primera semana ha atrasado los procedimientos. Han creído que estaba enfermo y tal vez tengan razón, padezco del corazón: tengo un parásito aferrado y creo que ahí se va a quedar el resto de la vida.

Una semana más a pasado y gracias al arduo trabajo que henos dedicado para recuperar el tiempo perdido la misión se encuentra en su clímax. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los pescadores y comerciantes. Pronto podremos ir a casa, solo resta la firma formal de los representantes de cada parte para que el acuerdo sea firme. En estos años he aprendido a ayudarle a Mitsuhide y a Kiki sobre la elaboración de estos documentos, pero viendo la situación tan precaria en la que se encuentra mi mente durante esta misión preferí no ayudarlos más que a transportar documentos de un lugar a otro.

La tercera semana se hace interminable. Los días parecen tener el doble de horas, o quizá solo sean mis ansias de verla. Mi maestro estima que no será necesaria una semana más en el pueblo. Yo doy gracias al cielo. Pronto podré verla. _Debería de dejar de pensar en ella para que el día no aumente sus horas._

Cinco días después al fin volvemos a casa. No puedo contener mi felicidad por volver a Clarines. Quisiera que los caballos volaran. El viaje será de cinco días más, pero al menos este será un tiempo en el que cada minuto estaré más cerca de ella.

 _¿Qué reacción tendrá cuando me vea?_

 _¿Debería sorprenderla?_

 _¿Cuáles palabras debería usar?_

No lo sé. Maldición. La idea de pedirle un consejo a Zen es muy tentadora, pero sé muy bien que tarde o temprano llegará a oídos de la pareja que cabalga a nuestro lado y sé que ninguno se guardará las ganas de burlarse.

Al final no puedo pedir ningún consejo. Y el castillo ya se impone ante nosotros. Me empiezan a temblar las piernas, el corazón se me acelera y el estómago se me revuelve. Estamos en casa.

Una vez que la orden de Zen para retirarnos es dada mis piernas se mueven por instinto. Necesito verla. YA. Recorro el castillo de punta a punta y no la encuentro. Me empiezo a desesperar, pero una voz delicada trae paz a mi corazón.

—Si la estás buscando debe estar en el campo de flores. Hace un momento la vi en ese lugar.

—Oh, gracias damita.

Llego al lugar y la veo. Su figura delicada es inconfundible para mí. Abro la boca para llamar su nombre, pero la voz se me atora en la garganta y no puedo articular ni una sílaba. Ella advierte mi presencia.

—¿Obi?, ¡Obi!

Ella corre a mí. A mis brazos. La recibo con las manos abiertas y temblorosas.

—Estoy en casa. —le digo, la abrazo más fuerte y me hundo en su cuello. Su olor me inunda.

—Te extrañé mucho, Obi.

—Yo también. —logro decirle y la aparto de mis brazos lo suficiente para verla a los ojos. —Misa… tu… ¿Quis… Quisieras ser mi novia?

Su mirada se humedece y se con una sonrisa que hace flaquear mis piernas al fin me responde:

—Sí.


End file.
